Guild
Definition A guild is a collection of pirates who have come together to reap the benefits of cooperation. Guilds can form from pirates who have crewed together, friends or just total strangers. They can have hundreds of members or be an exclusive club of just a few. A true guild will help each other no matter the cost. Creating A Guild Any Unlimited Access Pirate can create a guild at any time. Simply go to the Guild Tab under the Hearties Menu. If you are not currently in a guild, you can create your own guild. You will become the Guild Master and can begin inviting members. It may take one or two days to get your Guild Name approved. In the interim, a number will appear over your pirate. Naming Guide *No foul language *No inappropriate mixed case. For example: Neither JoePirate nor joEpiRAte. Joe McPirate is accepted. *No Disney characters or other cartoon characters *No exact characters from the Pirates movies and no mixing of exact character names. For example: Elizabeth Turner, William Sparrow *No sentences *Names must be at least three letters *No names that imply that you're a Disney employee *No copyrighted names *No non-English words *No religious names *No references to anything illegal *Apostrophes, Periods and Dashes are the only punctuation/symbols allowed, but must be separated by a letter. *No personally identifiable information. For example, you can't use your own name. *No military ranks, such as General, Colonel, Lieutenant, Commander, Captain, etc. *You cannot have the same exact guild name as another guild. Joining A Guild Unguilded pirates can be invited to join a guild by an officer, veteran or GM (Guildmaster). But, a regular member may openly recruit potential members with an officer only needed to send the formal invite. Guilds can have their own guidelines for membership. There is no restriction and pirates cannot be forced to allow a member they don't want. Guilds could be based on gender, notoriety level, accomplishments - some even have only Dwarf members. An Invite Code can also be sent, so a pirate can decide to join at a later time. You can set how many people can use this code or if it's for unlimited use. Look in the Hearties menu under Guild Options. Once a pirate joins, they are at the Member Level. The Guild Master can upgrade them to Officer, or Veteran or even convert them to Guild Master. Ranks The player who creates the Guild is called the Guild Master or GM, not to be confused with Game Master. They have the powers to recruit new members, remove members, promote and demote as well as name another member to the Guild Master rank. Officers have the power to add or remove new members, but only the Guild Master can promote or demote officers. Officers can not remove more than 5 members a day. This limitation was added to prevent a disgruntled officer from purging a complete roster. Also, when a member is removed, the name of the guild officer who removed them appears in the Guild Chat. Veterans have the power to recruit new members, but can't remove anyone. Veterans can be booted from the guild by an officer or GM only. Co-Guildmaster* is a rank created in The Legend of Pirates Online and given nearly all of the powers of the Guild Master, including the promotion and demotion of rank. Some guilds also create other ranks that do not actually exist in-game, these titles may have symbolic meaning within the guild itself and may be used to help organize ranks and/or reward loyalty and trust. Naming a Successor The Guild Master can name a member of the guild to become the Guild Master at any time, and the former GM will be demoted to the rank of officer afterwards. The new GM can change the ranks however he or she wants once they are GM. In The Legend of Pirates Online, if a GM leaves their Guild then any Co-GM is automatically named Guild Master. Guild Chat While a member of a guild, a pirate can post messages under the Guild tab in the Chat box. These messages will appear in Blue and can only be read by other guild members who are online - or when another guild member is sending a message directly to you using the whisper feature it will appear in Gold Guild Menu As part of the Hearties menu, the pirate can access a Guild Menu. Show Members - Click here to see the current Guild Roster. It will look like the Friends List, including indicating which members are online and order them by rank. Request Name - If you creating a new guild, you can first check if a Guild Name is available and approved first. Create Guild - To create a new guild, you must NOT be currently in a guild and be a Full Access member. Create Invitation '''- Ranked members of the guild can create an Invite Code. This letter/number combination can be given out to someone offline to Redeem while playing so they can join the guild. '''Redeem Invitation - This option allows you to enter a Guild Invite code you've received. Invitation Options Guild Invitations can be created at any time by a ranked member (Veteran, Officer, Co-Gm or GM) and they can set the restrictions on the invite as to how many times it can be used. Single Use - A one-time only code. Multiple Use - A redeem that can set for any number of uses. Unlimited Use - As the name states, this code will always work until a new Unlimited Code is created. Leave Guild Parting ways is as simple as selecting Leave Guild from the Hearties menu, but a pirate could also be kicked out by an officer or the GM. Each guild can have its own rules that could result in dismissal. As with joining, there is no restriction. When you've left your guild, all members of your former guild will be notified of your departure in chat. Category:Character Category:Game Play Category:Game Terms